The wish (Christmas special)
by Toraky
Summary: It's Christmas in Elmore and everyone is happy. Nice kids will get very nice presents while naughty ones won't. Our story starts when Penny decides to go to the North Pole to meet Santa because someone (or something) is stealing all her presents.
1. The room

The room

A delightful fire of a little fireplace was warming a small room. A chair was situated in the middle and a smiling 33 years old man was sitting on it with a book on his hands.

The room was filled with many Christmas decorations and a big Christmas tree was located at the right of the fireplace.

"Oh, hello there!" the smiling man said.

"I didn't see you coming!"

The smiling man carefully closed the book.

"Welcome to this new Christmas special!"

"We have a great surprise for you fans. I know you were expecting a new Christmas episode of "The amazing world of Gumball" after the last one from season two aired years ago! Well consider yourself lucky, because this second special episode is our gift to you fans! Is a gift to show how much we love you!"

The man placed the book on a table and took a second one from a bookshelf.

"So, better don't waste time! Let's get in this new episode called "The wish"!"

The smiling man sat on the chair and opened the book.

"Our story starts (like all the others) in Elmore on December 23…."

The man showed a picture of Nicole and the story begun.


	2. The gift

The gift

Nicole was checking the presents.

"Package number one?"

"Checked!" Richard said putting a package inside the car compartment.

"Package number two?"

"Checked!" Darwin said.

"Package number three?"

"Checked!" Anais said.

"I have package number four. Well we have everything! Let's go home!" Nicole said.

"Wait! Where's Gumball?" Anais said.

Gumball came out of the mall. He was holding a small package wrapped with a red paper and a golden ribbon.

"There you are! We are you been?" Nicole said.

Gumball quickly put his little present inside the pocket of his coat.

"Don't worry mom! I was in the toilet!" he lied.

"Ok. Now come here! It's time to get home!"

They arrived at home after some minutes. The streets were completely white. The snow covered everything: houses, streets, trees, hydrants, mailboxes….

The Watterson family was putting all the Christmas presents under their Christmas tree.

"He he… this is gonna be the best Christmas of my life!" Gumball said.

"Wow, I've never seen you so happy!" Darwin said.

"Don't mind, let's decorate the tree!" Anais said.

After decorating the tree, the Watterson kids gave a look outside the window.

All the kids were already playing snowballs outside.

"Can we go out and play, mom?" Gumball asked.

"All right but be back before dinner and don't forget to wear thick clothes. It's very chilly outside!"

"Got it!" Darwin said.

The three kids went outside to play.

Gumball couldn't feel the cold thanks to his thick coat, wool hat, wool gloves, scarf, and shoes. Even Darwin was fine with his headphones and scarf.

"Let's play!" Darwin said.

Soon the Watterson kids were playing with their classmates.

Almost whole Elmore was outside to enjoy the winter holidays. Miss Simian and the Principle Brown were creating a cute snowman with a big cylinder and a carrot as a nose.

The Wilsons were caroling with their sons;

" _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas…."_

Even Tina T-Rex looked happy while playing with the others.

Elmore park had a huge Christmas tree with a lot of decorations and a big golden star on the top.

Everyone had a lot of fun. Then Sun started to went down.

"It's getting late! Let's go back home!" Anais said.

"Ok!" her brother said.

While going home, something touched Gumball's back.

"Hey, Gumball!" a female voice said.

Gumball slowly turned back and he saw a light bulb shaped-like creature with tentacles, antlers and wings.

"Oh, hi Penny!" Gumball said greeting his girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was returning home. Don't worry, I know I have a date with you tomorrow!" the blue cat answered.

"Oh, it wasn't for that! I have something to give you!" Penny said.

She showed a flat rectangle wrapped with a blue paper and a red ribbon.

"It's my Christmas present for you!"

"Oh, thanks!" Gumball said grabbing the present.

"Come on! Open it!" Penny said smiling.

"What? Why? It's too early to open the presents, you know?"

"Just open it! Consider it a simple Christmas present in advance!"

"O-ok!"

Without wasting time, Gumball opened the present; it was a beautiful portrait showing him and Penny kissing in a blue starry sky. Even the frame, around the painting, looked smooth.

"Oh Penny….it's-it's beautiful!"

Penny laughed happily for a while.

"Thanks!" Gumball said kissing and kissed Penny on the cheeks.

"Well… since you gave me a present in advance, then I'll give you a present in advance!"

Gumball started to check inside his pocket.

"Penny….will you….."

He was still checking in his pocket.

"Will you…"

Gumball started to check in the other pockets.

"Will you…"

The situation was getting embarrassing.

"Will you….oh come on….!"

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"It's funny…. I can't find your present, yet I was sure it was inside my pocket!"

Gumball spent some minutes to find his present for Penny in the other pockets, but he could find anything.

"Maybe it is at home?"

Gumball turned back home in search of the present, but he found nothing.

"Still I can't find it!" he said.

"Maybe someone stole it to you?" Anais said.

"Probably! Who could stole my present?"

"A robber….a thief…." Anais suggested.

"A guy with fast fingers…." Gumball also suggested.

"…..or Santa!" Darwin said.

Everyone was quiet.

"Santa?" Gumball asked confused.

"How come?" Anais asked also confused.

"Well…you know…. Santa gives presents to all kids who have been nice during the year…."

"Yes, we know that!" Gumball said.

"Well… you also know Santa doesn't like naughty kids. He gives no presents to them. I also heard if someone tries to give a present to a naughty kid, he makes it disappear!"

"Disappear?"

"Yeah…well to be honest… it doesn't disappear. Santa just takes it away. It remains in his laboratory at the North Pole until the kid turns nice!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you think I have been naughty this year?" Penny said. She felt a bit suspicious.

"Oh no, no, no! You've been nice this year!" Gumball said.

"Well, since I've been nice, then I'll go to the North Pole to take back my gift!" she declared.

"Come on Penny! I'll find your present, I'm sure it's somewhere in my house!"

"Goodbye!" she said.

Penny turned back home. After eating her dinner, her father talked to her.

"What's wrong? You look sad!"

"It's ok dad!"

"Did Watterson disliked your present?"

"No, he liked it! He just lost his present for me!"

Patrick Fitzgerald went to his Christmas tree.

"Don't worry, now I'll give you in advance my Christmas present. I'm sure it'll cheer you up!"

Penny started to feel better.

Patrick spent some minutes under the tree.

"Hmmmm….that's strange! I can't find your present and I was sure it was here!"

Penny went to her room. She went under her bed's sheets.

She said something before sleeping.

"I'll go to the North Pole!"

She slept but she woke up some hours later by a strange noise.


	3. The ghost

The ghost

A strange noise was coming downstairs. Who or what could it be? The wind or a robber?

Penny, for a moment, imagined a robber sneaking inside her house and stealing everything.

She went downstairs. Her mom and her dad were still sleeping. Even her sister and her pet Mr. Cuddles didn't wake up.

Everything was all right. No one was in sight and the strange noise ceased as well. Penny checked the presents under the tree: no one was missing. She turned back to her room but, for some reason, she wasn't sleepy.

She decided to drink a glass of warm milk to facilitate her sleep.

Again the strange noise.

"Who's there?" she said.

She turned back her head: no one was there.

She started to drink her milk.

"Can't sleep?" a voice said behind her.

Penny turned her head and this time she saw a female ghost in front of her.

"Karrie? What are you doing here?" she said confused.

Karrie didn't talk.

Penny had no idea on what to say to her but that wasn't a good moment for a sympathetic talk.

"Listen, I don't what are you doing here but can you please leave now? I must go to the North Pole tomorrow!"

"Why?" the ghost asked.

"Because Santa is stealing my presents! He thinks I've been naughty this year but he's wrong! Tomorrow I'll show him I've been nice, very nice!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure! Why?"

Karrie floated around the house for a while, and then she went out from the window.

"Here! Come here!" the ghost said.

Penny followed her friend outside the house.

"Follow me!" she also said.

"Why? Where are you going?"

Karrie was already flying above Elmore.

"Hey, wait!"

Penny decided to follow her.


	4. The past

The past

They flew above Elmore for some minutes then Karrie landed near a school bus.

Karrie entered inside the vehicle through the sheets.

"Come here!" she said from a small window.

Penny entered inside the school bus through the sheets as Karrie did. She was surprised for doing that. Was she a ghost now?

"What the…"

Penny noticed the school bus wasn't empty. There were all her classmates; Tina, Masabi, Carmen, Bobert…

She was in front of everyone but no one seemed to notice her. She was invisible to them.

Penny was about to say something when she noticed herself sitting on seat. She looked different. She was wearing her shell.

The school bus stopped and Gumball entered with Darwin. When the blue cat noticed the old Penny, he stopped moving. He looked like someone who saw one the most beautiful things on earth.

"Do you recall this?" Karrie asked.

"Yes! It's when Gumball saw me for the first time, but it happened long time ago. I was still wearing my shell! What's the…"

The bus arrived at school. Penny followed Karrie inside the Elmore Junior High. She found again her old self near her locker.

Gumball arrived. He looked clumsy this time.

"Penny….I….I…I love you Penny!"

"What?" the old Penny said.

"Penny….errr….I mean peanuts! Yes, I love peanuts!"

"What do you mean "I love peanuts"? I'm a peanut!"

Karrie gave a look to Penny.

"Do you recall this too?" she said.

"Yes, I recall this too! Even this happened long time ago! Do you have the power to travel through time? Why are you showing me my past?"

Karrie talked after a while.

"Don't worry. This was only a demonstration. I have something really important to show you! Follow me!"

Karrie brought her friend back to the house they left, but this time it was different. Patrick was walking around the house and Penny's mom was practicing with a bagpipe.

Even this time no one noticed them.

Someone knocked at the door. It was Watterson. This time he was wearing an elegant dress.

"Oh, thanks for coming, Gumball!" the old Penny said opening the door.

Even that scene was familiar.

"Yes I remember that day too! Gumball came to me to attend my pet's funeral!" the modern Penny said.

"Exactly, and what happened next?"

Penny felt embarrassed for a while. She had some problems to remember that.

She went up the stairs and inside the bathroom. She found Gumball trying to pick up the black tarantula from the toilet. Despite he was harmless; the tarantula jumped on his head and started to bite him several times.

Penny saw her boyfriend falling from the window and fighting against the spider while all the others, in the yard, were ignoring him.

"Mr. Cuddles poison was strong, so you took Gumball to the hospital!" Karrie said when the blue cat felt on the ground.

They moved to the Elmore's General Hospital to see Gumball on a bed with his body full of pustules.

"It was a bad day for him!"

"Yes, but I was there with him!"

Penny saw her old self with the Watterson family.

"Happy to see you're fine because I have a friend who would tell you "sorry"!"

The old Penny showed the tarantula who jumped on the blue cat again.

The scene froze. Mr. Cuddles was in midair while all the others were screaming.

Karrie was watching the modern Penny.

"Yes I also remember that day!"

"Do you still remember how it ended?" Karrie asked.

"Sure!" Penny answered.

The scene came back to move.

This time it showed the old Penny grabbing Mr. Cuddles before he could attack Gumball.

"I saved him!" Penny said.

"Yes, you weren't engaged with him that day but you saved him because you are nice girl!"

"So, what was the point to show me that old memory? I'm a nice girl. I told you!"

Karrie kept talking.

"Just keep it in mind. That wasn't the only good thing you did in your life, you did a lot of nice things…..before that day!"

"That day?" Penny was confused.

"The day where your life changed forever!"

Karrie brought Penny back to school again.

A school play was in act. The kids were playing "The beauty and the beast". Gumball and Penny were the main protagonists.

They were playing the last scene were the blue cat accidentally cracked old Penny's shell instead of kissing her.

"Something dangerous and unstable lies behind this shell!" Patrick said.

Penny and Karrie followed the old Penny inside Gumball's room where there was a dazzling light.


	5. The present

The present

When the glare vanished, Penny noticed to be alone. Karrie disappeared without leaving any trace.

She felt funny. She noticed to have hands. Her hands were furry and blue, also her paw-like feet.

She also was wearing a shirt and a pair of pants with a belt. She realized to be turned into Gumball Watterson. But why?

She looked around and noticed her old self without the shell in front of her.

Penny gasped for the surprise. She was watching herself with Gumball's eyes.

"Why? Why you gasped Gumball?" her old self said.

"It's because I'm ugly? Do you think I'm a monster?"

The old Penny started to change her appearance into several monsters.

The modern Penny was too scared to react. Her transformation were excessively fast and scary.

"Penny! Please, stop!" Penny said to herself.

She was grabbed to her leg when she turned into a dragon and flew away.

Penny (in Gumball's body) tried to not look down. They were flying high. She would die if she fallen from that height.

"Please Penny, stop!" she said again but her old self wasn't listening.

She loosened his grip and fell.

"Aiiiiiieeee!" she screamed.

A huge hand rescued her.

She turned to her back self and saw her savior; it was Hector.

Penny had to thank him but she was still too scared for what happened earlier.

"So, that was what Gumball proved when he saw me for the first time without my shell?" she hypothesized.

Hector carefully placed Penny on the ground. This time they were inside a forest.

"Thanks!" Penny said thanking the big guy.

Hector didn't move. He started to point something in the middle of the trees.

Penny looked forward: there was only a lake between the trees.

Hector was still pointing the lake.

Water was fair clear. Penny tried to drink some.

Before she could drink, her reflection in the water slowly changed.

The lake was showing to Penny her recent period of life. She saw Gumball kissing her saying "You're extraordinary!"

She saw when she turned into a medusa and tried to stone her classmate that was bothering her.

Penny had another scare.

She also saw some enjoyable moments; when she had dinner with Gumball at Elmore's mall, when Gumball made her a surprise by spreading some clues around and when he took all his life savings to buy her a Christmas present.

A teardrop fell in the lake.

"Oh Gumball…." Penny said sobbing.

"…you're such a nice person. I scared you, I terrorized you, I almost killed you without knowing it but you loved me anyway. I'm so lucky to have you as boyfriend but I fear you don't deserve a girlfriend like me! People like you deserve a cute and stable girlfriend; not an unstable, dangerous and creepy one! Yes, I finally realized that; I'm a creature who forces people to love me by using fear and destruction! I destroyed your house when I thought you found me ugly. I almost turned someone into stone when it bothered me. I'm such a terrible girl. For this I don't deserve any present for Christmas. I thought I have been nice this year but I was wrong! Sorry Gumball!"

She cried and cried and cried.

"If only I could turn back in time. If only I could return to be a harmless, nice and friendly girl that I was once! If only I could get my shell back! If only I listened to my father…."

Penny stopped crying.

"What should I do? There must be a way!"

Hector arrived to calm down the little creature.

"Oh Hector, what should I do?"

Hector helped Penny; he was pointing something; Elmore's cemetery.

Penny flew to the cemetery where a black-caped guy was waiting for her.


	6. The future

The future

A guy with a long black habit was standing in front of her. Its habit was so big not even a part of his body was detectable. Not even its face.

For a moment, Penny realized this story was getting similar to a book she heard time ago. She anticipated;

"Karrie showed me my past, Hector showed me my present. Now I guess you're going to show me my future, right?"

The guy raised an arm and, with his sleeve, pointed a tombstone.

An epitaph was written;

" _Here lies Darwin Watterson: beloved brother_ "

Penny was confused.

"What? What Darwin's dead has to do with me?"

Suddenly she figured out something disturbing.

"Did I…."

The guy raised his arm once again and the environment changed.

They were in the middle of as street. There were people screaming and running away from something.

In the fray, Penny saw Gumball screaming something.

"Please stop!"

Penny looked forward and saw a kraken with multiple tentacles destroying everything.

"Is that monster me?"

Penny looked up and noticed a pair of antlers on the monster's head.

Gumball was trying hard to calm the monster but with no success.

A big tentacle was about to hit him.

Penny quickly defended her boyfriend but that tentacle passed through her like a ghost.

"Gumball, watch out!" Darwin said.

He pushed his brother with a jump and he got hit by the monster.

Gumball reached the goldfish.

"Darwin…. Darwin…are you okay? Darwin, please, say something… open your eyes!"

But the goldfish didn't move.

Penny was shocked.

"Oh no, no, I can't bear all this! I don't want to see any further! Please take me away!"

They turned back at the cemetery.

Penny was confused. She looked at the guy again.

"That's how the future will be or how it might be?"

The guy gave no answer.

"Listen, I know that future wasn't nice, but I'm going to change it because, from now on, I'll be nice and friendly. I won't be dangerous anymore, I won't react nastily if a bully (or someone else) will tease me (or something). For now on, I'll react with discretion. This is my wish. This will change my future in better. Right?"

The guy was still speechless.

"Right? Am I right? Please, tell me! I can change!"

Penny tried to touch the guy but it disappeared leaving only its long black habit on the ground.

The earth trembled. Everything disappeared. The ground disappeared and a strong wind pushed her in the void.

Penny feel for meters and meters screaming aloud.

A moment later, she was on the floor of her room.


	7. The mistletoe

The mistletoe

Penny woke up. Her parents were aiding her.

"Are you ok?" her mom said.

"W-what happened?"

"You were sleeping when suddenly we heard your screams. We thought something bad happened to you so we came to aid. We found you raving and shaking on your bed!" Patrick answered.

"Then you fell from your bed!" her mom also said.

Patrick helped his daughter to get up from the floor.

"Are you ok? Do we have to call a doctor?"

"No dad, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare! I feel a little dizzy….what day is today?"

"What day is today? It's Christmas eve!" Patrick answered.

Penny felt surprised. It passed only one night but that dream seemed an eternity.

It was morning and all Elmore kids were playing outside.

Penny decided to go out. She met Darwin playing snowballs with the others.

She asked about her boyfriend.

"Where's Gumball? He's still at home, looking for your present!" he said.

Penny looked all the kids playing. She decided to join them.

She created a snowball and threw it to the nearest in sight.

"Come on, throw me a snowball!" she said.

No one had the courage to throw a snowball to her. Everyone was aware of her unstable powers. Throwing a snowball would mean Elmore's destruction.

"Come on; throw me a snowball, this time I…."

Someone threw her a snowball. It was Anton.

Everyone gasped. Someone started to leave.

But Penny cleaned her face and stood stable.

Another one threw her a snowball, and so another one and another one too.

Penny received several snowball.

"Ah ah. It's funny!" she smiled.

They were amazed for her stability. So they played together having a lot of fun.

The kids stopped playing after a while.

"Thank you for playing Penny! It was so funny with you!" Carmen said before leaving.

"Thanks!" Penny answered smiling.

Someone cried. A woman was crying for help; his boy was drowning in the lake.

The kid was skating in the frozen lake when suddenly it melted.

Some officers were trying to rescue the kid but the task wasn't easy.

Instinctively, Penny reached the lake and saw the baby. She quickly turned into a dolphin and saved the kid.

Whole Elmore clapped to her.

"Thanks!" the relieved mom said kissing the rescuer on the cheeks.

But Penny couldn't enjoy her moment of glory for long; another baby was in trouble.

The star on the top of the tree at Elmore's park fell apart. It would hit the baby beneath. Penny turned into a cheetah and quickly took the baby away from the falling star.

Even this time many people clapped and praised her courage and her act.

Penny was returning home when she saw a girl with a problem. Her dog was stuck in a pile of snow.

It wasn't easy, but Penny turned into a dragon and freed the puppy by melting the snow with her fire breath. The puppy turned to her owner, safe and sound, without any burns.

Finally, the light bulb-shaped creature turned back home.

"Oh Penny, at last you're here!" her mom said.

"Your dad has something to tell you in your room!"

Penny found her father placing some mistletoe on the ceiling of her room. Once finished, her room had more Christmas atmosphere.

"Penny, it's a miracle. You won't believe this…."

Her father took something behind him.

"….I just found your Christmas present!"

"Really?" Penny said surprised.

"Yes!" he answered showing a big package with a red ribbon.

Penny stood speechless.

"Where did you find it?"

"You won't believe this too….it was exactly under our Christmas tree where it was supposed to be!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"It's the Watterson boy!" Penny's mom said downstairs.

Penny remembered her date with Gumball.

Patrick left the room leaving her daughter momently alone.

Penny opened her present.

A beautiful cheerleading suit was inside the box.

Penny never wore one of them but she always dreamt to.

She tried to wear the suit but it was too big for her body. Not only was too big, but it also suited poorly on her. Even the cute wristbands glided from her orange tentacles.

Gumball entered.

"Penny?" he said wheezing as if he ran for miles. He was wearing his regular clothes. He left his coat and scarf at the entrance.

"Gumball? What are you doing here? I know we have a date today but it's too early…."

"You won't believe this….it's incredible! " he said interrupting her.

The blue cat took something from the pocket of his pants.

"….I found it!" he said exalted showing a small box in red wrapper and a gold ribbon.

"It's my Christmas present?"

"Yes….I finally found it and, you won't believe this, it was inside my coat's pocket! It appeared like magic!"

Gumball unwrapped the present showing a black velvet jewelry box.

"Penny… will you…."

Gumball took a deep breath.

"….marry me?"

He opened the box showing a small gold ring with a little diamond on the top.

Penny gasped for the surprise.

There was a strong glare in the room.

Her appearance changed drastically;

Her antlers turned bigger, her wings turned bigger. A pair of hands and paw-like feet appeared on her tentacles, a pair of edgy ears appeared on her head. Her little red eyes turned into a pair of big, deep and sweet black eyes. A brown fur covered her body and some cute red freckles appeared under her eyes. Also a cute fluffy tail appeared on her back.

She no longer looked like a light bulb shaped-like "fairy" but a beautiful anthropomorphic fawn.

Even her cheerleading suit suited beautifully on her new body.

Gumball put the ring on Penny's ring finger.

"Oh Gumball, it's… beautiful!" the fawn/angel said looking at the ring. Even her voice sounded more sweet than usual.

"Merry Christmas Penny!" the blue cat said blushing.

"Merry Christmas Gumball!"

And they kissed under the mistletoe.

The smiling guy closed the book.

"So, this is where our story ends. Hope you enjoyed it and if I bored you, trust me, it wasn't my intention!"

He placed the book on the table.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas and remember kids: good actions always bring good consequences. Bye!"

END


End file.
